


Something Blue

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Over the Rainbow [5]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Colours of the Rainbow: Blue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something old, something new,<br/>Something borrowed, something blue,<br/>And a silver sixpence in her shoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Mentalist_ or any of the characters from _The Mentalist_. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

Grace Van Pelt walks into the chapel to find Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho threatening to tie a panicking Patrick Jane to a chair while they wait for the ceremony to start. She smirks since they are having such a hard time keeping him calm and that their threats are just making him panic more. Tapping on Wayne's shoulder, she grins at his expression to being caught by her.

"I need to speak to Ja- Patrick for a moment."

Kimball and Wayne step back so that Grace can move to stand in front of Patrick. They hope whatever she has to say will calm him down, though it probably won’t last for the next hour that they have to wait. They watch as she calmly talks to Patrick, he nods to whatever she's saying and tells her to get whatever Teresa wants or needs.

Grace stands up and smiles as she turns, "He's all yours boys. Keep him calm and no more threats or I'll be telling Teresa what you've been saying to him."

"What have they been saying now?"

Patrick gives a small grin as both Wayne and Kimball pale at the new voice. Virgil Minelli walks over, a smile on his face, to see about what he could do to help during this last hour. He's quite pleased with what is going to happen here today between two members of the SCU, even if one of the people is a consultant instead of an actual agent.

"Oh they're just threatening Patrick. I only heard the one where they were saying that they were going to tie him to a chair until the ceremony."

Virgil nods his head in understanding, "They can go off then and help with the guests that are starting to arrive then. I'll take Patrick until its time."

Grace smiles at Virgil before herding Wayne and Kimball outside. She has to hurry with her errand so she can get back and help Teresa get ready the rest of the way. She's just glad that the girl that Kimball is dating at the moment is level headed and kind so that Teresa is less likely to panic. Waving to the boys, Grace jumps in her car and drives away.

Arriving back with just ten minutes until the ceremony, Grace hurries to the room that Teresa is in. She busts through the door with a smile and a quick greeting to find Teresa pacing in the small space. Pulling the items out of the bag, Grace says, "Here's the something blue you wanted. I hope they fit right. I can't believe that they screwed up on the garter."

"Oh thank you!" exclaims Teresa Lisbon as she slips on the articles of clothing that Grace tosses to her. The color is a deep rich blue that looks good with her skin tone and she can't help but to wonder what Patrick's reaction to the set will be.

"Do they fit?"

"They're perfect."

Quickly slipping on the rest of her ensemble, Teresa stands still as Grace and Kimball's date fiddle around with all the ties, buttons, snaps and other little details. Starting at a knock to the door, the three women listen as Kimball announces that it is time. Grace grabs the bouquets as they open the door.

"Virgil is currently with Patrick so he'll meet you at the door, okay bo-Teresa?" asks Kimball.

Teresa nods her understanding, her voice gone for the moment as her nerves take over. She's wondering if she could really go through with this. Could she really walk down that aisle? She looks down at her hands as Grace forces a bouquet into them when she suddenly has a strong desire to throw the flowers down and run.

Grace, as if she's a mind reader now, lays a hand on Teresa's shoulder and says, "He loves you and is waiting for you."

With a shaky smile and tears gathering in her eyes, Teresa nods and whispers, "Thank you. I just... What if he..."

"He loves you. He wants you. He is currently standing at the front of the chapel waiting for you. Boss. Teresa. He would never have asked you to marry him if he didn't want to be with you," says Grace as she gives Teresa a quick squeeze before adding, "It’s time. Don't worry. Be Happy."

Virgil approaches and takes Teresa's arm with a comforting pat to her hand. The rest of the wedding party lines up and the music begin to play, signaling for them to walk. First are Teresa's only niece and nephew as the flower girl and ring bearer. Next are Wayne and Jane's sister, followed then by Kimball and Grace. Finally it's Virgil walking Teresa down the aisle.

Virgil leans over and whispers something in Teresa's ear that eases her nervousness and brings her eyes up. This leads to her eyes locking with Patrick's, green to green, and her smile widens. Then she's being given away, the vows spoken, the official announces that it's time to kiss the bride causing Patrick to swoop in and Teresa's breath to be stolen.

The rest of the celebration is a blur of toasts, dancing and cake. When finally it is time for the bride and groom to escape the mayhem for their honeymoon. Patrick grins and kisses Teresa as she wraps her arms around him. Both are anxious to get to the hotel and just relax together.

Sitting together on the bed, Patrick pulls Teresa close to him as he thinks back over the day. He faintly remembers Grace asking for his credit card through the haze from his earlier panic; she had needed to get something for Teresa, but not what exactly that might be. He also remembers that Grace had been intent on impressing upon him how much he'll enjoy what she was getting for Teresa.

"Teresa love, just what did you need Grace to get before the ceremony?"

"Something blue," she replies with a mischievous grin.

"Something blue..."

"Yes, something blue."

He grins as he realizes just what her something blue might be, "Can I see your something blue?"

"Only if you’re ready to go to bed."


End file.
